counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
M4A4
|ammotype = |Magazine_capacity = 30 / 90 |firemodes = Automatic |rateoffire = 666 RPM |used = Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 3.1 s |counterpart = AK-47 |Movement_speed = 225 / 250 (90%) |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 33 |Recoilcontrol = 20 / 26 (76%) |Accuraterange = 28 m |Armorpenetration = 70% |Penetrationpower = 200 |Stopping_power = 60 |Rangemodifier = 0.97 |Hotkey = B-4-2 CT |Entity = weapon_m4a1 |Game = }} The 'M4A4 '''is a Counter-Terrorist rifle featured exclusively in ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, replacing the previous Maverick M4A1 Carbine. It has the M4A1-S as its alternative loadout. Overview The M4A4 is based on the Mk. 18 Mod 0 carbine, fitted with an ARMS#40 flip-up rear iron sight and KAC free-float RAS handguard.http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Global_Offensive#Mk._18_Mod_0 In-game, the weapon holds 30 rounds and has 90 rounds in reserve. Properties Tactics *The M4A4 has high accuracy and moderate recoil, making it good for firing bursts. However, spraying is not always recommended, unless the enemy is in close proximity. At longer ranges, it is better to burst fire or tap fire. *In medium and close ranges, the M4A4 can spray bullets at the torso or stomach and quickly deliver lots of accurate shots. ** Crouching can quickly and easily compensate for the early-spray recoil. *Although headshots from the M4A4 are not always lethal, aiming for the head is still recommended, moreso at long range. A headshot might kill if an already injured opponent, or at least deliver enough damage that another bodyshot can finish. *Compared to the M4A1-S, the M4A4 offers a larger magazine and reserve capacity, making it more suitable for a defensive role where more ammo is needed. :*Increased fidelity and reduced distortion in fire sounds for Famas, Galil, Aug, SG553, M4A4, M4A1-S, unsilenced M4A1-S, and AK47. ; * New accuracy recovery method and new recovery rates for the M4A1-S, M4A4, and AK-47. See details HERE. ; :*Reverted recent changes to pistols and the AK-47, M4A4, and M4A1-S (see the CS:GO blog for details). ; :*Adjusted recovery time on the AK47, M4A4, and M4A1-S assault rifles to reduce the range at which spraying is preferable to tapping/bursting. }} Appearances Global Offensive= The M4A4 appears in the headshot training in the Weapons Course. It can also be selected as a as one of the few primary weapons in the speed training. Achievements Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia *The name M4A4 implies that the weapon is a theoretical further iteration of the M4 carbine. In the United States Military, the A# designator indicates the iteration / version of the firearm after its original issue, and M4A1 is currently the latest iteration of the M4 carbine procured by the US military. Further iterations exist, although only up to the M4A3. *After the sound update in Global Offensive, the M4A4 shares its firing sound with the Galil AR. *In Global Offensive, the M4A4 is the only weapon to have a "Contraband" quality skin, the Howl (meaning it is no longer obtainable via weapon cases or a Trade Up Contract), due to the original Howl plagiarizing artwork without copyright permissions. As a result, the remaining Howl skins in circulation can demand extremely high prices. **A similar instance occurred with the M4A4 | Griffin. However, the artwork was only changed, but the skin was not made Contraband. *The M4A4 originally had a different firing sound but during the development of the game, it was changed to sound much more like the original M4A1. *The M4A4 shares its reload animation with the M4A1-S and SCAR-20. **All three involve "slapping" the bolt catch (a small, paddle-shaped lever on the side of the receiver) on the side of the gun, a process also known as "sending the bolt home". Although meant pressed with the thumb, some shooters prefer slapping it for convenience. *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the M4A4 was the most common rifle purchased by CT players. However, after the M4A1-S was added, the M4A4 dropped in popularity by human players considerably[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2014/06/9780/ Counter-Strike Blog: Balancing Act] and is more commonly wielded by bots. *The weapon entity name shares its name ( ) with its predecessor from previous Counter-Strike games even though it does not match the actual weapon. External links *M4 carbine at Wikipedia. *Close Quarters Battle Receiver at Wikipedia. References Category:Automatic weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Rifles Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons